Show me the Meaning of Being Lonely
by Canada Cowboy
Summary: Post-WGU 2. Even after being adopted by Yoshi's uncle and aunt, Milo is still feeling lonely and incomplete. But spending a weekend with his cousin Yoshi and his Smasher friends, his outlook at life will never be the same again.


This is a very ambitious project I'm doing. I'm bringing back a character I haven't written about in 3 years, building his character as a continuation from his last fic, using him to reference many games belonging to franchises that were featured in the Super Smash Brothers series, and doing all that to music. Yes, it's my first ever songfic, so I can only hope everything works out well. Big thanks to **Wavebreeze** for her great editing, it really helped!

Nintendo owns the Super Smash Brothers series. Backstreet Boys owns the song "Show me the Meaning of Being Lonely". I own Milo Sullivan, Brendan, and Ashley.

* * *

><p><em>Show me the meaning of being lonely...<em>

Articles of clothing were scattered across the bed as a young boy slowly went through each piece, trying to fit them neatly into a suitcase as only the sound of the ticking clock echoed in his room. Despite his age of twelve, the youngster looked at least two years younger, with his relatively small stature, slim frame, and shy tone. Had he still been living in where he used to call a home half a year ago, it wouldn't be a surprise if his physical condition was even worse.

"Milo, are you packing?" An adult voice called in from the doorway. The boy turned to face the speaker, a large, silver, dragon-like creature with two red lines going down either side of his spine. Some might find it odd that this boy would share a house with a genetically mutated individual Yoshi, a rare dinosaur species from a faraway place. But it was even more unusual that a few months ago, these two individuals were on opposite sides of the law, with only the steel will and compassion of a common relative between them that finally brought them together.

"It's alright, Dad," Milo replied to his adoptive father, still uncomfortable in showing the dinosaur too much affection. Since he was very young, Milo Sullivan lived in an orphanage after both his parents passed away. Years of being bullied and living in fear compelled him to join a street gang, where he lived in the sewers and followed the orders of a teen claiming to be their leader and looking out for their needs. At the moment, it seemed like the right choice. But when Milo met Yoshi, the nephew of his adoptive father, things would never be the same again.

"I'm sure your cousin wouldn't mind the visit," Milo's adoptive father continued, "Ashley and I haven't visited the Smash Mansion since I received my honorary Smasher Award, and Yoshi hasn't visited us since we picked you up. It'll be a great reunion between you two, given the history you had together." When he first met Yoshi, Milo was still taking orders from a charismatic but delusional leader who had a personal vendetta against Yoshi's uncle. Milo still remembered when he first met up with Yoshi and the Smashers, and how fearful he was of this powerful but oddly-assembled fighting group. Despite his cuddly appearance, Yoshi was a fearsome foe when he was angry, nearly punching out Milo's lights in one of their battles. It was a sight the boy never wished to see again.

"We're not going with him though, Brendan," a female voice stated from the hall. Milo's adoptive father turned to see his wife, another genetically-mutated Yoshi, standing next to him. She had a gold body with a blue top, the colours meeting on a wavy line crossing her sides. After the ordeal, Milo and Yoshi developed an indescribable bond, almost like they were long-lost brothers. Even though Yoshi left San Francisco to go back to the Smashers, his uncle and aunt kept their promise to look out for Milo. Yoshi and all his friends were overjoyed when the couple ended up adopting the boy, making Yoshi and Milo now paternal first cousins.

"I'll be fine," Milo responded, his tone quiet and subdued. The prospect of seeing his best friend turned cousin was something he looked forward to, but there were still other issues on his mind. Even though he supposedly moved on from his past life, he still couldn't help but think back to his friends from the orphanage. He promised that he would help them, but it didn't seem possible now that he was adopted. Was it right that he got to enjoy his new life while he old friends still struggled with theirs?

"What's wrong?" Brendan asked, slowly edging into Milo's room. Milo stopped packing his clothes and glanced over his shoulder at the two large dinosaurs. Words couldn't describe how grateful he felt towards their kindness, but there was a part of him that still felt empty and incomplete. Was there anything he could still do to ensure his friends got the support he had?

Sighing, Milo turned to Brendan and Ashley. "Mom, Dad, I can't tell you how great you guys have been, and how much I look forward to seeing Yoshi again. But I keep having this odd feeling right now, like I just can't seem to fit in," he described, his puppy dog eyes darting back and forth, "It just doesn't seem right that I'm here while my friends are still at the orphanage."

The dinosaur couple tilted their heads. Was Milo having a case of survivor guilt? "Milo, we're doing all we can to help the orphanage," Ashley responded, stepping up next to her husband, "I think by doing what we did, we're truly making their lives better. Don't you think you can make a difference with us?" she asked.

Milo hesitated, his teeth slightly clenched as his hands trembled. "Yes, but not based on what I promised them," he stated, recalling back to the day when he bid Yoshi farewell, "I told Yoshi I would make their lives better, but now I'm no longer with them. I'm enjoying my new life while they're still there wondering if they'll ever have a family again. I know what it was like to lose my parents, and I know they must be feeling the same way. I should be back there to help them, and it feels like I can't do that while I'm here."

The boy lifted his head, his posture taller and stronger than a moment ago as he addressed his adoptive parents. "I really want to make a difference in their lives, like how you and Yoshi made a difference in mine. But I'm just not sure how I can do that while I'm here," he continued, his hands waving around his room. It used to be an old guest room that Yoshi stayed in whenever he visited his uncle and aunt, but now Milo had it to himself. It wasn't the most decorated, with plain walls and a small desk and chair, but it was better than anything Milo had before. "I'm starting school soon, and I'm keeping busy with you guys, so I just don't have any time to go back to help them. And I keep thinking that I'm breaking my word to everyone," he concluded.

The two large dinosaurs looked at each other as a slight breeze whistled through the open window. "Milo, you can't possibly think that to be true, can you?" Ashley asked gently, "I mean, you've already done lots for them. In fact, last week when we visited the orphanage, we saw lots of those kids fitting right in. They wouldn't have made even half that progress in adjusting had it not been for you." Despite being away from the orphanage for months now, the family still let Milo go back to visit, working out an agreement with the staff to allow Milo to help the kids who used to be in the sewers with him. Everyone involved complimented Milo on what a great job he did to help those children, so why was he still feeling confused?

"You can't always look back and ask 'what if"," Brendan added, moving up to the bed where Milo was seated. The boy now tilted his head up, the suitcase and clothing suddenly dissolving from his mind as he focused on his adoptive father. Less than a year ago, his clothing was tattered rags caked with grime due to years of living in the sewers. Now, the only item from his past days was the baseball hat that he wore religiously, as he even replaced his old fingerless gloves with new ones. It took multiple runs through the washer just to get the hat in relatively clean conditions, but even then there were still a few stains that couldn't be wiped off.

Milo's gloved hands migrated to his head, where said hat rested backwards on his head. The fabric of the old cap brought up all his memories of his friends still in the orphanage, yet another reminder of his still-unfulfilled duty. "You'll realize that life is full of situations where you wonder if you could have done more," Brendan continued, "I know you're still young, and your current situation isn't helping either, but sooner or later you'll have to learn to let go. Once you convince yourself you did all you could, there's nothing more you can do."

Milo bit his lower lip, his eyes watery but not tearing up as he pondered the strange words. A flurry of emotions brought back memories of his last days with his dying father, his terrible ordeal in his first tenure at the orphanage, his tortuous journey wandering through the sewers and his own mind, to the much improved situation of today. The world around him was so different now, and for the first time in a long time he had a sense of direction, a goal in life that he would carry through to the end. But now, it seemed like even that was an uncertainty, given what his adoptive parents told him. What could this all mean?

Then Brendan made a suggestion that completely blindsided Milo. "If you're at the Smash Mansion, and you meet up with Yoshi and his friends, ask them a little bit about these experiences," he advised, "You'll realize that most of them not only understand your current position, but have been through them too. I'm willing to bet after hearing from them, you'll feel a lot better about what you can do to help the orphans in need."

* * *

><p><em>So many words for the broken heart,<br>It's hard to see in a crimson love,  
>So hard to breathe, walk with me and maybe...<em>

The series of pipes at the basement of the Smash Mansion was eerily similar to the main chamber where the street urchin leader held his meetings. Milo shuddered as images of physical and verbal abuse returned, recalling what he endured every time his leader berated him for failing a mission. Even when it had been months since it happened, the scenes continued to haunt the boy as the pipes became nothing more than bars for a large jail cell.

But this time, the underground world was different, as Mario was merely checking all the pipes for leaks before the new Smashers arrived. The plumber introduced Milo to Luigi, Mario's colleague and younger brother, and the two decided to let Milo hang out with them for a while. Even though Mario had already told Luigi a bit about Milo's background, and Luigi was more than kind enough to accept Milo, the boy still felt very awkward being in this group.

"So Milo, how are you enjoying living with Yoshi's uncle and aunt so far?" Mario asked, his Italian accent echoing from the other side of the room. Milo lifted his head to see the two silhouettes dancing in the dim light ahead while he stood idly in the corner. Oddly enough, it was Mario who made the first stand against his leader when he shot a fireball at the leader's way, creating just enough light for Mario to identify him. Milo only got wind of the incident after the Smashers met up with him at the hospital, where he was getting treatment for a broken nose. From that moment on, Milo knew the Smashers were completely dedicated to their goal.

But even Mario's strongest flames couldn't warm Milo up from the chills, as a whole new set of confusion ate away at him. He was happy to be in a loving family, to be loved and could return his love to Brendan and Ashley in return. But there were so many words that raced through as he thought about how broken his heart still was, torn between his life of luxury and those he left behind. How could he say he was saving them when really he wasn't?

"Milo, are you still there?" Luigi's huskier voice cut through his concentration, snapping him back to reality. He could now see both plumbers looking into his corner, their toolkits closed up as they concluded their inspection. "What's wrong?" the taller man in green asked.

Milo shook his head, not sure how to respond to them. "I just had a talk with my parents before coming here about some fitting in stuff, and it's just really messed up my mind," the boy responded, his eyes avoiding the plumber brothers. Years of living in the sewers gave Milo the ability to blend into the dark, and right now he was hoping to do just that.

Every second that went by made it that much harder to breathe as Milo felt the Mario Brothers zoom in on him, not letting him off the hook. "Walk with us," Mario suggested, "We want to hear your thoughts. Remember that with Yoshi being a full-time Smasher and your father an honorary Smasher, you're considered our family too."

Milo's feet were as stony and cold as the cement below, not making a move until both plumbers turned around for the stairs. Milo's dark sneakers barely made a sound as he followed the two through the boiler room and out. Despite his open-fingered gloves and the heated surroundings via the boiler room, Milo's hands were icebergs and his digits icicles. If only the icy wall around him could melt away before he could move on with his life.

He finally caught sight of Mario and Luigi again as they waited for him at the stairs, the two moustachioed men already a few steps up when they stared down at Milo. Taking a deep breath, Milo recalled back to the conversation he had the night before he left for Smash Mansion. "I told my parents that I still wanted to help my friends at the orphanage, but I didn't feel like I to do my part now that I've been adopted. With school starting and all, how will I free up the time to visit the orphanage?" Milo described, waving his arms up and down, "I appreciate everything they did for me, I really do. But I just don't know if..."

"Let me guess, survivor guilt?" Mario interrupted, his expression not condescending nor patronizing, "I know how that feels, given what happened between when I left San Francisco and when I came back. I encountered an event of epic proportions that left me reeling."

Milo looked on as Mario explained his latest adventure, one involving traveling between galaxies and nearly causing the destruction of the universe. "My friend Princess Peach invited me to her castle to watch a magical event, one where a comet that grazed our world once every century would rain down magical stardust. I was enjoying the festivities when my arch-nemesis Bowser arrived and kidnapped her, taking her away to his own created galaxy," the older of the two brothers recalled, "I met another princess named Rosalina, and with her help I had to save Peach and the universe from imploding in on itself after Bowser's galaxy became a black hole."

Milo's eyebrows twitched ever-so-slightly as the plumber explained how Rosalina's people, a star-shaped group known as Lumas, basically sacrificed themselves to neutralize the black hole. "For a while, after I returned to Peach, I felt the same way you did," Mario revealed to the boy, "I asked myself why I couldn't be stronger, why I couldn't have stopped the black hole, and why I had to watch the Lumas dive in there. It was a sickening feeling when all I could do was to watch from afar, but Rosalina then told me something I would never forget. The universe is an endless cycle, one that never repeats itself in exactly the same way."

Mario's head dipped as he took a few deep breaths, his hand so limp that his toolbox was close to hitting the stair step. "I never did give up hope that Rosalina would find a way to bring back the Lumas, so the only thing I can do is keep myself strong so that when they do want my help again, I would be there for them." The moustachioed man lifted his head and stared straight at the youngster, his eyes twinkling through the dim basement as he continued, "One thing I can tell you is that you can never give up hope. Just like how the universe is an endless cycle, so is life. You're getting a wonderful opportunity to rejuvenate your life, and if things never repeat in the same way, then I know for a fact you'll find a way to help your friends."

Milo's head tilted from side to side, not really sure what to think. Mario had always been a great hero, at least based on what his parents and his cousin told him. But here, even the great hero had to take a turn for the worse before he could give himself hope again. So what did that mean for Milo? "I don't know," Milo stuttered, "I mean, it's like I'm all alone at this..."

"Hold on, big guy," Luigi interjected, "You're never alone at this. Anyone can be a source of support and inspiration for you, no matter how dire the situation was. Take me, for example. Usually I was intent to just staying in the background and helping Mario out, but once I had to play the hero's role after Mario here was kidnapped by Boos." It was an incident that was several years old, when Luigi was told he won a mansion in a lucky draw that he didn't even enter. It turned out to be a trap set by King Boo to capture the Mario Brothers, and unfortunately for the older brother, he was caught when he arrived at the mansion alone, before Luigi got there.

Milo suddenly grew more interested as Luigi continued his tale. After Luigi met a paranormal expert who gave him a special device for defeating ghosts, Luigi had to venture into the mansion to defeat the enemies and saved his brother. It was one event that most Smashers viewed with admiration as it pointed to the younger brother's growth from sidekick into hero. "I had to conquer my fear of ghosts, the unknown, and the fact that the person I turned to all the time was now the victim. It was terrifying how much the uncertainty ate away at you," Luigi described, his hands and shoulders fidgeting slightly as he recounted how intimidated he felt by the undead, "But when it all came down to it, it's all about if you can find that inner strength to pull through. And it didn't hurt that while I was in that haunted mansion, thoughts of my big brother's past words of encouragement kept me going," he stated, patting Mario on the shoulder.

Milo's eyes suddenly lit up in excitement. The famous Mario Brothers, heroes to Mushroom Kingdom, seemed more normal than initially thought. There was no magic or other special ability that made them stand out; rather, it was their faith and support for each other that pulled them through. So should Milo approach this the same way by putting faith in himself and those around him? Somehow it didn't seem as easy as described, which brought the boy back into confusion. "I guess that might work," he murmured, "But I still don't feel like I'm doing my part. I mean, you guys actively did stuff. But I don't think I can, not with school starting soon."

But the Mario Brothers were sympathetic and supportive, showing Milo the same faith the brothers had in each other to him. "You'll figure something out, I promise," Mario assured Milo, "Now why don't you check out some other parts of the mansion? We recently got the pool renovated, so why don't we let you check it out after lunch?"

Milo gave a weak half-smile, going along with the two plumbers as he ascended the stairs with them. Somehow, his holiday with the Smashers was taking more twists and turns than he thought, and he hadn't even spoken to anyone else yet!

* * *

><p><em>Nights of light so soon become,<br>Wild and free, I can feel the sun,  
>Your every wish will be done, they tell me...<em>

"Are you not coming into the water at all, Milo?" a certain vulpine shouted from the pool. Milo lifted his hat slightly off his head to give his scalp a scratch, squinting through the sunlight at the anthropomorphic fox and bird in the water before him. Unfortunately, Milo did not bring any swim trunks, therefore he couldn't join them anyway. The fact that he was in a long-sleeved T-shirt tucked neatly into his dark dress pants really put him out of place at a pool. Placing the hat back on properly, Milo crouched slightly on the cement right before the poolside.

"Oh that's right, you didn't bring a suit, did you?" Fox's avian friend called. Milo glanced at Falco Lombardi, who now swam up to the edge, mimicking Fox as the two pilots looked up at Milo. Fox McCloud was one of the people that Milo got along with better, as Fox's history as an orphan himself gave him a common bond with Milo. Before the two Cornerians dove into the water, Fox introduced Milo to his second-in-command Falco, who Milo judged to be the brash and arrogant lieutenant. It was almost similar to the second-in-command in Milo's street urchins group, who got into a fight with Fox in the final battle. Knowing the teen's ferocity and temper, Milo knew Fox must have had the fight of his life.

Shaking his head, Milo tried to focus on the two pilots, but the sunlight reflecting off of the rippling water kept cutting his concentration. Usually, the only water he saw in his time underground was the sewage draining outside his chambers, with barely a light illuminating what was in the murky and unsanitary liquid. It was the first time in years that he had seen water so clear and reflective, but it wasn't very comforting to him to know that the other orphans could not enjoy it. "I'm just not really into it right now," Milo muttered, tugging on his gloves.

The boy edged into the shade, slipping under one of the sun umbrellas a few metres away from the pool. Milo plopped onto a lounge chair, his back slouched and his arms hanging loosely on his knees just as Fox and Falco exited the pool. The two wore nearly identical board shorts, with Fox's being green while Falco's being red. "Is something bothering you, little guy?" Falco asked casually as he grabbed his towel from an adjacent chair before plopping onto it.

Milo winced, the reflected sunlight off the water suddenly becoming blades aiming straight for his eyes. It was complete opposite of the situation with the Mario Brothers before lunch, when they were in the dark basement. Yet despite the contrast, the unease inside Milo's head remained the same. Even though the Mario Brothers told him to have faith in his abilities, there were still other issues swirling like a hurricane, threatening to knock down Milo's mind.

"Hey, you know you can talk to me about it," Fox's voice chimed in. Milo tilted his head to Fox, standing just at the edge of where the shadow of the umbrella ended. Fox's towel hung loosely around his neck while his hands gently held each end. "Link and I were the first people, aside from Yoshi, who heard you out. You know I wouldn't judge you, Milo."

Milo looked up at the muscular, athletically-built pilot overshadow him, rigid and almost frozen like an honour guard. "I got a lot on my mind," Milo explained, "My parents suggested that I take some time off before school starts, and that's why I came here. But when I started thinking about my promise to help my friends still at the orphanage, I'm just not so sure about what to do." Then Milo described the talk he had with Mario and Luigi, claiming both plumbers offered him advice on having faith in others and feeding off of the support given by family and friends. "I don't want to be rude and question them, but it's just I'm not sure what to make of that advice," Milo stated, his brows furrowed and twisted.

Fox smiled. "You're not sure if going at it alone is the best way, right? If that's the case, then look no further than my buddy Falco over there," the Starfox commander responded, tilting his head to his right. Milo's eyes followed slowly and zoomed in on the avian relaxing on his lounge chair. "After our first mission as the new Starfox Team, we didn't have a mission for close to eight years. Falco got so sick of the boredom that he chose to take off on us."

"Hey, you're making me sound like a bad guy here!" Falco ranted, whipping the towel off his neck and shooting into an upright position, "I admit I did leave the team, but it's only due to the mess you guys created with Andross being resurrected. Had I not left the team, you would have never realized there was a plot, so you should be thanking me!" Falco smugly pointed out.

"And was life better off alone? In the end, I still had to come help you, so to that extent, we're truly even," Fox retorted, lifting his towel away from his neck and draping it over one shoulder. Fox widened his stance and shifting his weight between each leg rather than being stiff as a board earlier. Seeing one who he trusted back to his cheerful, slightly cocky form, no longer burdened by Milo's unhappiness, the boy felt a boulder was lifted off his shoulders.

But despite the friendly jabs between the two star pilots, Fox offered Milo some serious advice. "When my father was shot down, and Peppy told me Pigma was the one who betrayed him, I was furious. I even dropped out of the Academy just to avenge his death, without even thinking about what that would do to my future. Luckily, Peppy was there to keep things in perspective, reminding me of all the great things my father told me. The main one was that my father would not want me to waste my life to blindly pursue a goal out of hate."

Fox then got into a crouch, his hands on his wide-spread knees as his long snout edged into Milo's vision. He was so close that Milo could see the water mixed with perspiration on his fur, a result of the vigorous swim he had earlier. "Milo, if there's one piece of advice my father told me that I could offer to you, it's that you should always trust your instincts and never give up," he described to the ball cap wearing boy, "Mario and Luigi weren't wrong when they told you to have faith in yourself and those around you. It was my instincts that told me my friends would support me no matter what. Even today I can say I'm very proud to call Peppy my friend, and to call Falco, Slippy, and Krystal my teammates."

Falco's sarcastic snorting cut short any time Milo had to digest the information. "You are so sappy, you know that?" Falco ribbed on his team leader, "Look, you may have the instincts and all that, but how's Milo here supposed to run with that to his orphan friends? Besides, didn't you have some issues with Krystal that you have to work out?" He challenged.

Milo saw Fox tense up ever so slightly, his biceps, triceps, and even pectoral muscles twitching as Krystal was mentioned. From previous conversations with his parents and Yoshi, Milo discovered that Fox and his girlfriend had yet to reconcile completely, leading to some bad feelings still lingering in the Starfox commander every time that issue was mentioned. Perhaps Milo ought to end the conversation right here and allowed Fox some time to cool off?

But surprisingly, Fox took it all in stride. "I admit there are still problems between Krystal and me, and I take full responsibility in not being attentive enough," he replied, his tone more sombre than before. Standing back up straight, Fox's teal-coloured eyes alternated between Milo and Falco like a metronome as he continued in a strong voice, "We all want to be wild and free, and flying so high that we reach the sun, but sometimes not every wish can be granted. There will be bumps along the way, and it's up to you to fix them. But if you go back to my dad's famous line, and just trust your instincts, and never give up, you will find a way."

Milo nodded, realizing that Fox's words not only complemented, but added to the wisdom he received earlier. If there was one thing he never gave up on, it was his goal to help his orphaned friends. And if there was one thing his instincts told him, it was to keep accepting the support and help from his family. He had come a long way since the dark days, and the future was indeed ahead of him. Could things be looking up, or was there still more challenges to deal with along the way? "I'll definitely think about that," Milo answered Fox, "I just haven't thought about it too much yet, with school starting so soon."

"Well, you have all summer, so why worry?" Fox replied. Tossing his towel aside, he stretched out his muscles, the lining of a six-pack not obscured even with his fur. "Now are we going to spend all afternoon lounging around or are we going back into the pool? Falco, you joining me?" Fox challenged his lieutenant as he trotted over and slapped the bird's shoulder.

That got a stir out of Falco, who immediately raced Fox into the pool. Two large splashes sounded off as Milo slowly got up from the lounge chair and edged towards the pool. Even though he had no suit, he was still intent on dipping his feet in the water. Removing his dark sneakers, socks, and open-fingered gloves, he rolled up his pant legs and plopped down on the edge. "Have you talked to our other friends yet?" Fox asked as he leaned on the side of the pool Milo was on, ready to swim another lap, "I'm sure they can be just as helpful."

Milo nodded, making a mental note to himself. Even though there were still uncertainties in his mind, he could honestly say he was feeling a bit better than before he came. Fox was a guy Milo trusted, and to see Fox be that supportive truly felt great. For the first time in a little while, Milo no longer felt he was trapped inside the maze of confusion that was his brain.

_Show me the meaning of being lonely.  
>Is this the feeling I need to walk with?<br>Tell me why I can't be there where you are.  
>There's something missing in my heart.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Life goes on as it never ends.<br>Eyes of stone observe the trends.  
>They never say forever gaze upon me.<em>

"Good morning, Milo," Pikachu greeted the boy in his high-pitched voice through the translator on his neck as he sat across the electric rodent during breakfast. The boy gave a quick nod, showing a weak smile as he stirred his cereal in thought. While Milo slept the night before, there were still some things pressing in his mind. The Mario Brothers and the Starfox team were helpful in their own little ways to calm his heart, but Milo was still worried about other things.

Milo slowly lifted his head to Pikachu, who now was joined by a pink puffball with large eyes and ears and a strange tuff of hair. It was a musical creature that Pikachu introduced him to yesterday named Jigglypuff, and she almost reminded Milo of Kirby, given how similar the two were in size and appearance. "You're going to eat or look tired all day?" Jigglypuff pointed out, gesturing at Milo's robotic stirring while Pikachu already dug in to his fruits.

"Oh, I'm eating," Milo responded, trying to sound interested, "I just have a lot of stuff on my mind, that's all." On his second day at Smash Mansion, Milo found himself thankful for this great breakfast. When he was in the sewers, he barely got crumbs caked with dirt and grime while his leaders ate like kings. But it also reminded Milo would have limited options for helping his friends at the orphanage once he returned home. Perhaps Pikachu and Jigglypuff could help him? "Can I ask you guys something?" Milo addressed the two Pokémon.

Pikachu and Jigglypuff looked on as Milo described his experiences at the mansion so far. Between spoonfuls of cereal and sips of juice, Milo told the two smaller Smashers thoughts that troubled him, and how other Smashers helped him cope. From across the table, the Pokémon had expressions ranging from sympathetic to downright surprised. "I agree that I should trust my instincts and never give up, and that I should let others support me, but I don't know if using just my faith in those around me can help my friends," Milo ended with a grimace.

Pikachu and Jigglypuff glanced at each other, giving a slight nod before turning back to the boy. A pair of black piercing eyes stared through Milo's soul as the electric rodent spoke first. "I told Jigglypuff a bit about you when I came back. She couldn't believe the animosity that was there when we first met," Pikachu's words brought back rather painful memories for Milo, as he recalled how Pikachu and Kirby, in defence of their friend's family restaurant, stood tall against the street urchins in an all-out attack. Even today Milo was shocked at how these three young Smashers held the fort against the whole group.

"But I also admired all the adversity you went through," Jigglypuff added, her large and round blue eyes twinkling as she spoke in an equally high-pitched voice through her translator, "Pikachu told me you made some very brave decisions, like apologizing to Yoshi's dad, helping patch up Brendan's store, and even took a stand against your oppressors and convinced others to join you. Not many twelve-year-olds can do something that courageous, so good for you."

Milo showed his trademark grin again, reminding everyone that despite being forced to mature beyond his age, there was still a boy inside him. It paralleled sunlight seeping in from outside the windows, radiating across the table and straight into Pikachu and Jigglypuff. "And when you offered to help the others on that day, it was your first step in not just redeeming yourself, but letting yourself recover from the incident." Pikachu pointed out.

Milo looked on as the electric rodent explained how life was a process that went on, never ending even though people might look back. "You can have eyes of stone observing past trends, forever gazing backwards, but you have to let go of the past and start living for today and tomorrow," Pikachu described, "How you deal what happens around you will determine how strong you become. By doing what you did, you already started building your better future."

Milo slipped another spoonful of cereal into his mouth thoughtfully as Jigglypuff swallowed her bite of fruit before chiming in, "Pikachu and I actually got a similar incident as you, when it was announced that one of our best friends won't be returning. Have you ever heard of a Pokémon named Mewtwo?" the puffball asked Milo.

Milo racked his brain for a minute before slowly nodding. Mewtwo was a genetically-mutated individual, similar to Milo's adoptive parents, with the exception being these powers made him stronger than ever. But due to the pain and suffering he was put through by humans wanting to control his powers, Mewtwo's earlier life had him being very bitter and cynical, with almost an unparalleled hatred and mistrust of humans. It was a more recent incident involving some young trainers that the large feline was convinced that humans were capable of good, which finally allowed him to let go of his distrust. "And when he joined the Smashers last time, he was truly a changed individual, right?" Milo asked.

"He was, and he spent a lot of time with those clone Pokémon he created," Jigglypuff recalled, "He saw himself as their guardian and protector, and made sure they could stand on their own before leaving them. I haven't called Mewtwo recently, so I'm not sure where he is now. But since Mewtwo won't be back, I'm sure he's content with travelling the world. Still, Pikachu and I were really proud of the progress he made in turning his life around."

Pikachu pushed his empty bowl away and dabbed the corners of his mouth with a napkin. "You're really no different than Mewtwo right now. You have certain choices to make that will determine your life's direction, and you're not sure what to do. You're confused, and even angry, that you're stuck," the mouse pointed out in a crisp and clear tone, "But just like how Jigglypuff and I never gave up on our friend, your parents are not giving up on you. You and Mewtwo are both very lucky to have such wonderful people around you."

Milo pursed his lips, trying to integrate Pikachu's words with those given to him the day before. Even the most powerful Pokémon in the world required support from loved ones, and not only must Mewtwo not lose faith in others, others also never lost faith in him. Pikachu and Jigglypuff were still intent on supporting their friend, even though he would no longer join the Smashers. Was it possible for Milo to do the same for his orphaned friends? "So, how would Mewtwo know you're still thinking of him, and that you will help him whenever he's in trouble?" Milo inquired, clasping his fingerless-gloved hands.

Pikachu and Jigglypuff both shrugged. "It depends on the trust between you guys," Jigglypuff replied, her eyes brighter than the sun that now shone directly through the window, "Moving on means new bonds, and having new trust and respect for each other. You already showed you'll stick by your friends and help them along the way, so that's a really good start."

"So always remember that if you have faith in others, they will have faith in you in return," Pikachu added, his dark eyes flashing in determination, "I know my good friend Yoshi didn't make a mistake when he trusted you, and now I'm convinced that I didn't make a mistake either. You're a good kid, Milo, and I know everything will work out." Unlike his physical size, Pikachu's words carried great weight to Milo, who was truly touched by the support.

The threesome took their dirty dishware into the kitchen, tossing them into the washer before trotting out. "Thanks for the advice, guys," Milo stated, "I feel a lot better after talking to you two. Thank you so much for supporting me." Milo stepped out of the dining hall with his back straight and shoulders relaxed, taking longer and quicker strides as he split from the two Pokémon. He sauntered down the hallway with the sunlight guiding his path, his life's uncertainty dissipating by the second. Even though there were still issues to work out, the boy couldn't help but feel the pessimism that hounded him start to fade away.

* * *

><p><em>Guilty roads to an endless love,<br>There's no control, are you with me now?  
>Your every wish will be done, they tell me.<em>

"So this is what everybody drives?" Milo asked incredulously as he admired the large hanger that was home to the entire Smashers' transport devices. After a quick lunch, Milo decided to take a walk around the mansion to places where he hadn't been through yet. He had some time to think after the talk with Pikachu and Jigglypuff, realizing that new bonds were indeed formed when he left the sewers. While it made him feel better to know that Yoshi, the Smashers, and his adoptive parents were all on his side, there was still a part of him that wasn't sure what to make of his orphan friends. Would they be part of the new bonds he was forming?

"I recognize that voice," a female voice called from the back. Milo slowly negotiated around the different vehicles, some of which resembled go-karts more than anything else. There were a couple of Arwings, courtesy of the Starfox team. But the voice echoing off the wide room originated from behind an orange gunship, its design a mix of stealth and defence as a shadow edged around the wing and into the open. "About time you came," the figure greeted Milo.

Milo slowly cracked a smile as a tall blonde dressed in a blue bodysuit greeted him. "Samus, how are you?" Milo gave a quick wave, his voice weakening as the female bounty hunter appeared before him. Despite her giant stature and her background as a galactic fighter, Samus showed a caring side when Milo met her the first time, giving him a chance to explain to the Smashers what happened and letting him convince the orphans to switch away from a life in the underground. And through it all, Samus also tried not to judge Milo, opting to accept him for who he was. She was another person that Milo trusted in during the ordeal.

"I saw you around with the other Smashers during meals and other times, but I haven't gotten a chance to speak with you individually yet," Samus commented, shifting some tools that littered the wing of her craft. Milo could barely see Samus' face as she climbed back and forth and around the gunship, the bounty hunter trying to converse while doing a maintenance check. "How have you been since our last encounter? And how are you enjoying your first visit as the relative of a Smasher so far?" she asked.

Milo remained in a neutral position even though thoughts duelled violently in his mind. While he was handling his confusion a lot better since speaking with the Mario Brothers, the Starfox team, and the pair of Pokémon, he couldn't quite let go of the mess in his brain yet. "It's been interesting, but also trying," Milo responded, keeping a calm and steady tone as he searched for the right words to say, "I've just been having some problems at home, that's all."

Samus turned her head back at Milo, staring at him from across the wing platform. Her face was expressionless, but there was a flicker of concern in her eyes as the shadow of the ship cut right between the two individuals. "I'm feeling better about them though," Milo reassured Samus, claiming that taking with the Smashers really helped him, "Everyone I met had been so kind and helpful, and I'm really getting a chance to reflect. But it's just I'm still not sure how I can make my friends at the orphanage become part of my new life as well."

Samus smiled. "Maybe I can offer some of my own experience as well?" she suggested, leaving her equipment alone and leaning casually on the craft's wing, "I know you must have heard stories from the others about how they coped with their issues, but did you realize that you and I have a lot more in common than initially thought?"

Milo's eyes grew to the size of plates as Samus revealed her own history. "Just like you, I was also an orphan, having lost both my parents in a Space Pirate invasion. I was raised in an alien planet named Zebes by the Chozo race, who trained me in just about every fighting style and form they knew. I joined the Federation Police for a few years, before breaking off to be a stand-alone fighter," she explained, her eyes darting between her ship and Milo. The boy could tell Samus was sentimental about the craft that had been with her during all her fights.

Samus shook her head a couple of times before turning back to Milo. "My first mission with the Federation Police after I left them was when they called me, wanting me to help them infiltrate the Space Pirate base on Zebes. It was almost poetic justice that the main enemy in that fight was Ridley, the same Space Pirate leader who ordered the attack that killed my parents. The guy was a genocide-causing maniac who wouldn't even flinch even as innocent people dropped dead around him, and when I saw him I knew I had to avenge my parents," Samus concluded, clenching a fist while letting the shadows mask her grimace.

Milo pursed his lips, not realizing there was one other friend who also had such a tragic past. The more he heard their stories, the more Milo realized that they had much in common with him. "I originally felt really guilty when I got adopted, thinking that even though I was leaving my friends, I should still make it up to them. I guess that's not like your case, huh?" Milo asked.

Samus faced Milo again, her pained expression relaxed somewhat. "It's actually very similar, because I could have felt guilty about my parents' death as well. In fact, I was the only person who got out of the invasion alive. Just when I thought I could do my part to help the galaxy by joining the Federation Police, the Space Pirates invaded again, taking out the Chozo and colonizing that world. So if anything, I fully understand your survivor guilt," Samus responded sympathetically, leaning her torso across the wing. Her head was pushed forward towards Milo, the glimmer of light from the outside illuminating her face.

Milo adjusted his hat, another storm of thoughts gathering in his mind as he mulled Samus' words. Samus had to fight through all this alone, and it was evident that even when she claimed she killed the Space Pirates to avenge her parents, there was something more to that. For Milo's case, his chance at redemption was all about helping his friends, and he did this out of love they had for him. So how did all this fit in? "Can you give me some help on how to help my friends at the orphanage then?" Milo requested, alluding to his current status.

Samus nodded thoughtfully, trying to figure out how to assist Milo. As she pondered it over, a higher-pitched voice called from behind Milo. "What are you up to?" it piped. Milo turned around and looked down, seeing another pink puffball standing before him. "Yoshi told me you'd be here, but I didn't know you were hanging out with Samus," Kirby commented.

Milo smiled, glad to see one of Yoshi's best friends greeting him. Like Pikachu, Kirby wasn't too trusting of Milo at the beginning, as the two smaller Smashers chose to defend their friend rather than gave Milo a chance. It took a lot of courage, plus an all-out battle between the Smashers and the street gang, before Kirby and Pikachu accepted Milo. "Yoshi told me he heard from the others that you were having trouble at home?" Kirby asked.

Milo shrugged. He had been receiving so much advice from so many people that it almost felt like the solution was somewhere inside that mess, but the problem was to find the needle in that haystack. He was on a road of guilt before coming here, before finding out that the love around him was endless, from both his adoptive parents and everyone else. "I just keep thinking about what I should do to give back to them, even with school starting and other priorities taking place," Milo replied, "What if I can't keep my word to everyone?"

Kirby stared up at Milo, his pink and round body completely bathed in sunlight as he cheerfully responded, "I could ask myself the same question after being accepted into Dream Land. What if I couldn't contribute to everyone there? What if I wasn't strong enough to defend the place from attack? But in the end, when I realized that I fulfilled my role to the best of my abilities, I didn't worry anymore." Kirby waved his stub-like arm, prompting Milo to get into a squat as the Star Warrior continued, "The question is what you consider as giving your best effort, given the circumstances you'll find yourself in."

Milo stuttered, not sure what to say. Was there a way for him to visit the orphanage even after school started? Was it possible that Milo could still make an effort to support all his friends, even when his priority was with homework? He glanced at Kirby, the ever-optimistic one, who still had a small smile. How could someone with such a large burden be so cheerful all the time?

As if he had just read Milo's mind, Kirby explained again. "I could wonder how I could handle all these things: King Dedede breaking the Star Rod, Dark Matter invading Dream Land, Zero Two trying to brainwash everyone into thinking negative thoughts. But once I convinced myself that my best effort was all that I could give, I no longer worried about feeling guilty and bitter," Kirby described, "Besides, knowing that no matter what happened I had such great friends in Dream Land to support me when I required help. So why shouldn't I be happy?"

"I think that's the most important thing, Milo," Samus chimed in, placing a hand on Milo's shoulder. The boy turned around to see the blonde now away from her gunship and standing right beside him instead, the sunlight making her Zero Suit glisten. "There are some things you have no control over, so you can only focus on what you can control, and that's your own effort. And with so many kind people loving and supporting you, I know you will put forth your best every time. You're a special kid, being this dedicated to such a noble goal."

Samus waited until Milo lifted back to his feet before continuing, "Never underestimate the power of those who love you, okay? I knew deep down that my parents and the Chozo people both loved me, and the only way I could honour that love was to not let their deaths haunt me. Instead of being bitter about them, I celebrated them for giving me a chance at life. Yoshi's family did the same for you, and you should celebrate this with your best efforts, alright?"

Milo nodded. He was very thankful and happy for being adopted by Brendan and Ashley, and he promised himself not to let anyone down. Even though he had doubts about what he could do, he knew his efforts paid off if even one of his friends felt better about their future. Whether it was with fitting in the orphanage or getting adopted, he wanted to be with them the whole way. "Thanks, you guys," Milo responded, his smile radiating brighter than the sun.

Both Smashers smiled. "Now how about I show you a little bit about everyone else's transport modes?" Kirby suggested, "Samus has to finish dealing with her gunship, so let's not bother her for a while. Besides, you and I haven't spent any time together yet. Why don't you tell me more about your friends in the orphanage, and in exchange I'll tell you about my friends in Dream Land? Shall we?" With that, Milo followed Kirby's escort around the large hanger. With the positives coming one after another, Milo could feel his confidence skyrocket.

_Show me the meaning of being lonely.  
>Is this the feeling I need to walk with?<br>Tell me why I can't be there where you are.  
>There's something missing in my heart.<em>

* * *

><p><em>There's nowhere to run, I have no place to go.<br>Surrender my heart, body, and soul.  
>How can it be you're asking me to feel things you've never showed?<em>

"Uh, Link? Am I bothering you right now?" Milo eked out as he stood outside the door. His second of two nights here meant he was back at his guest room at the far end of the large house, which was being expanded for new Smashers to come in. With only a few Smashers in that area, he figured he ought to spend some time with them, especially ones that he hadn't spoken to yet. And the Hylian hero was one such case, as Link only had a desk lamp on, shining onto his bare body. His hands resembled those of a surgeon, lifting small but sensitive equipment around. Link, like Fox and Yoshi, was very supportive of Milo when he was still an orphan, claiming his own personal experiences made him more sensitive to what happened.

"Oh, hey Milo," Link greeted, barely lifting his head as his hands focused on removing something from his abdomen, "Come on in, you're not bothering me." With his pillow flipped vertically to support his head and shoulders, Link lied on the bed as he concentrated on his stomach. Link tiled his head to the chair at the desk as he unscrewed the object in question, placing it gently on the desk while he eased out a larger piece on the bottom. By the time Milo took a seat at the chair, he could make out it was Link's latest piercing, a small stud on his navel.

"Sorry you have to see me like this. I guess I don't look really decent right now, do I?" Link continued. Other than his boxer briefs, he had nothing else on. Milo raised an eyebrow as Link placed the stud gently on the desk before turning to a bottle of solution. He heard about Link's belly piercing from even before he got adopted, but never had he seen Link take it out.

"Link, what exactly are you doing?" Milo asked, watching the Hylian hero turn his six-pack abs into a surgery table. With a Q-tip in his left hand, Link dipped the cotton end into the solution before jabbing that into his belly button, swabbing and rubbing it carefully. Never had Milo seen a belly button piercing being cleaned, so all this was completely new to him.

"I'm planning to change my piercing, so the first thing I have to do is to clean up the punctured area first," Link described, right hand pressing the right side of his abs while blue eyes kept watch over his gut, "Getting this piercing was actually Zelda's idea, as she claimed the body part representing birth was appropriate. She and I and the rest of Hyrule were going through an age of rebirth. The original piercing was a dangling pendant, but then I got in trouble with it."

Milo recalled the details from the Smashers' last visit to his city, witnessing Link climb out of the sewers with his tunic ripped up. Milo recalled his former leader's lieutenant pulled out a knife on Link when Link pursued them in the sewers. The knife was lodged in the empty portion in the middle of the Triforce pendant, preventing it from impaling into the Hylian. While Milo was thankful that Link was alright, he couldn't help but think back about the rebirth that he had gone through. He had a new home and had a better sense of direction in where to take his life. Yet, he ended up looking back at where he came from and the journey he took to get him where he was today. "I wonder how my rebirth compares to yours," Milo commented.

Link stopped the swabbing and glanced sideways at Milo. "I think it's safe to say we both had our trials and tribulations, but you can't really compare to me because you never got those years in your life back," Link commented, the lamp from the desk creating a cut on his face between darkness and light. The left side of Link's face was away from Milo, while the right side was illuminated, allowing Milo to see a twinkle in Link's right eye as the Hylian spoke.

Instead of getting more confused, Milo chose to let the complexities wash away. "I just found out I have so much in common with so many Smashers. I've been having a tough time recently, but talking to all these people made me feel really hopeful," Milo described, telling Link all the talks he had with those around him. For the first time in years, Milo had a sense of kinship and belonging. Even the greatest heroes transcending several worlds had their own set of experiences shaping their lives, and each set seemed to parallel his own. Knowing their struggles and hardships, Milo felt a lot more at ease about his future.

Link tossed the Q-tip in the trash before opening another solution, this time dipping a cotton ball into it. "There's really nowhere to run when it comes to your past. You have to face it, whether you like it or not," Link commented as he pressed the soaked cotton piece into his belly button, "The question is, will you accept it and allow it to be part of you? Or will you run from it, surrendering your heart and soul, and never reconcile with who you really are?"

"Hey, are you telling a story about our shared past without me?" a female voice called from the door. Milo and Link whipped around to see a princess in a nightgown leaning against the door. Her tall and slender frame along with her dirty blond hair made her a recognizable figure for them both. "I've been going around all day hearing Smashers tell me how much Milo has in common with us, and now I find you giving him your autobiography. Don't forget I went back seven years with you, so don't leave me out," Zelda scolded Link jokingly.

Link smiled as the love of his life entered the room, sliding to Link's other side as she plopped herself on his bed. Milo only looked on as Link and Zelda kissed each other, not afraid of showing their open affection before Milo. It was this that made Milo wonder if he was truly ready to show his love for his adoptive parents openly, as he had been subduing that given his attachment to his past. Was he ready to take that extra step?

"You know, Link and I were really blessed in that we had a second chance. When Link was trapped in the Temple of Time for seven years, losing all the time in his life, just so the sages could make him fulfill his prophesy as the chosen hero, I had to go through an equally trying time hiding my identity as the princess," Zelda explained as she wrapped her arms around Link's neck and shoulders, "I truly felt bad that all that had to happen all because our kingdom was unprepared for the war. But on that note, I also realized how much it would mean to Link if I gave him back those seven years, allowing him to live out his life as a normal person. That was why I didn't hesitate to take myself back with him."

"And I did meet up with you again after Ganondorf attacked a second time," Link pointed out, now tossing the cotton ball into the trash. He crossed his arms on his well-muscled chest, exposing his navel for air-drying as he continued, "We went back to the castle after we were sent back, and stopped Ganondorf before his initial attack. He was banished to the Twilight Realm, only to cause turmoil over there, leading to his second attack. And with Midna's help, I managed to find my way back to you, and together we defeated him once more. It feels great to know that in the end, we could always rely on each other," Link concluded, leaning in for another kiss.

Milo tried hard not to guffaw at the fact that the two lovers seemed to have a make-out session every minute. So before they completely ignored him, Milo made sure to get in his point across. "You met each other before, and then you went back in time to relive those seven years, only to meet again. How could you be sure that things would work out the second time around?" Milo asked, wondering how they could feel things that supposedly never showed. Realizing that his birth father and his orphanage friends would be missing in his heart, how could Milo be where they were if he was to move on with his life?

Zelda managed to tilt her head, letting Link's kisses go down the side of her neck and to her shoulder instead, leaving her mouth open for an answer. "I think it's about how much faith you have in your loved one," she responded, "I'm able to reconcile my past meeting with Link with the present times, and he was able to do the same. We never truly rejected our first meeting, and used that to allow ourselves to move forward. Don't dwell on the past, but always keep it in your heart. It's always a part of you, so reconcile it with you present the best you can."

"And regarding reconciling old love with new love, here's what I suggest," Link stated, lifting his head away from Zelda and turning back to Milo. His usually scruffy hair just became messier as he buried his face on Zelda earlier, the strands now resembling more like a mop. "I formed new bonds prior to meeting back with Zelda, and I allowed those people to help me and support me whenever possible. Even when I know I would do whatever it took to go back to Zelda's heart, I never forgot what those around me did for me. You should do the same by always reminding yourself all those around you love you, and will always care for you."

Milo dipped his head slightly, seeing flashes of each person that did something to make his life better. His birth parents, his orphanage friends, his adoptive parents, his Smasher friends, the police sergeant that convinced him to leave the sewers, but above all, his now-paternal first cousin Yoshi. All these people loved him and cared for him, and he was truly blessed by how much support he was getting. And in his mind, Milo knew that he had to convey that love back to those who required it the most, namely his friends in the orphanage. So he might not be able to spend every day with them, but for every day he could visit, Milo was sure to make his every visit count. "Let those around you love you, Milo," Zelda added, "and love them back in return."

Milo smiled, showing off his famous grin as he slowly got off the chair. "Thanks, you two. I know what to do now. I'm going back to my room to pack, since I'm leaving tomorrow," Milo slowly made his way to the door, still glancing at the two Hylians alternate between staring lovingly at each other and graciously at him. "I'm not sure how often you guys do these make-out sessions, so go easy while in public, okay?" Milo winked at them before leaving.

The two Hylians froze as the boy closed the door behind him after leaving the room. "Did Milo just say what I thought he said? I'm in my bedroom, in my usual sleeping attire, with my girlfriend, whose room is just next door, so what makes him think I would go public?" Link asked incredulously, gesturing at his boxer briefs and the princess seated before him.

Zelda smiled. "It's okay to let him joke around every now and then. After all, he hasn't been this happy for years, at least according to you, so why not let him enjoy it?" Zelda leaned back on Link as he kissed her forehead, her eyes on the bowl-shaped depression on Link's six-pack as she asked, "Why did you take out your belly piercing?"

Link glanced down at his now bare navel. "Oh, on that note," he stated, reaching into a small box on his desk. He lifted the lid open, revealing to Zelda the very item that was meant to go into the pierced area: the Triforce pendant. "I was actually changing it back to the pendant. I figured my wound healed enough to put this back in. It's like what Milo and I concluded earlier: come to terms with your past and reconcile it with your present." Link held the pendant gently in his right hand as his left hand departed from Zelda's shoulder and onto his own gut, stopping at his belly button and dipping a finger into it. "Don't forget that this pendant is our way of moving ourselves and Hyrule forward, so we have work to do," he stated, poking and wiggling his navel.

Zelda threw her arms around Link once more as her hero continued his fixation on his belly button. "We're in this together, remember? Like I said to Milo earlier, let people love you and love them back. That's how I feel about his situation, and that's how I feel about you." With that, the couple's lips collided again, sparking another round of kissing. Who cared about Milo's teasing remark about make-out sessions when they had themselves to each other all night?

_You were missing in my heart.  
>Tell me why I cannot be there where you are!<em>

* * *

><p><em>Show me the meaning of being lonely.<br>Is this the feeling I need to walk with?  
>Tell me why I can't be there where you are.<br>There's something missing in my heart._

"So, did you enjoy your weekend?" Yoshi asked, stepping alongside Milo as the boy dragged his suitcase out of his room. When Milo arrived at the mansion, Yoshi was the first to greet him, showing him around and introducing him to certain people. That kinship between the two was still strong as Milo told Yoshi a bit about his problems at home, only to hear Yoshi give the same answer Brendan and Ashley gave. "Did you talk to the other Smashers about your issues? What did you find out?" Yoshi continued, caring eyes gazing at the boy.

"Well, for starters, I realize that all Smashers experienced hardships, and they all admit to making mistakes," Milo described, thinking back to each story he heard, "Just like me, they had to come to terms with their past, learning from history, before moving on to the future. And when doing that, they all tried to put their faith in someone they trusted and respected, forming new bonds along the way and becoming better people as a result of that."

Yoshi smiled and nodded, proud of the progress his cousin made during his time here. There was no sense of hesitation in his tone, no uncertainty, and full of confidence. When Milo first came, his eyes were darting around, his back was slightly hunched, and his feet were like being shackled by ball and chain. Now, that twinkle in his eye returned, his back taller and straighter than ever, and Yoshi even dared to say there was a slight hop in Milo's step, despite carrying a suitcase. It truly felt great to see Milo show his cheerful self again.

"But here's another question though," Milo suggested, tilting his head to face Yoshi while calmly strolling down the quiet corridor, "Not only do I have to accept my past as an orphan, I also have to reach back to the time before I went to the orphanage. From what all the Smashers told me, it's about coming to terms with everything I did and use that to help me do what I will do. How do you think that would work? Does everything in my past really apply?"

"Well, what do you think?" Yoshi responded, his smile not fading one bit, "Having faith and trust in others is important, and by being brave and not giving up on your goals, you are ultimately setting the path for your future. Don't forget that your friends from the orphanage also have similar stories, as they lost their parents along the way, and spend time in the sewers with you. By reaching into every part of your life, you put yourself in the best position to sympathize with them, and give them the best chance to get through this trying period."

Sunrays seeped through the main hall as Milo stood right before the front door, ready to depart as Yoshi continued, "There will be times when you feel lonely, wondering why you're never where your loved ones are, and why your heart is empty. But instead of wondering why you can't be with someone, think about why you are with whoever you're with right now. Three different groups of people truly love you. Celebrate the lives of your birth parents, the people who put you on this planet. Cherish the times you had with your friends at the orphanage, as you created a strong bond with them. And allow my uncle and aunt, and the Smashers, to be part of your life, your new opportunity to tackle any future challenges. Things will work out better, because if you learn from the past, it'll make you stronger in the future." Yoshi placed a hand on Milo's shoulder, knowing he would be a whole new person when he exited the front door.

Milo felt his grip on his bag loosen as he turned to face Yoshi directly. "Well, if there's one person that I know made me stronger, it's you," he announced to his cousin with gratitude, "Thank you for accepting me back then, and having faith in me throughout this entire time. I'm really happy to be part of your family, and now I'm ready to make you part of my family. We're in this together, Yoshi. We're a part of each other's lives, and we'll always support each other."

Yoshi could see Milo tear up as he finished, yet the young dinosaur could feel his own eyes becoming wet as well. As he unlocked the doors, he turned to Milo one more time before giving him a big hug. "Take care, Milo. When I have free time, I'll definitely come visit you. Until then, always remember that no dream is impossible as long as you make a full effort. Keep facing your challenges, and I know you'll make a difference in people's lives."

The cousins were still tight in their embrace as the door that was open ajar now creaked wider, letting the sunlight into the hall. The boy and the dinosaur soaked in the rays, feeling the warmth from the outside accentuate the warmth they already have for each other. The love within their family was enough to show Yoshi and Milo that they always have each other's support. Their bond was strong even before Milo was adopted, but today, it grew stronger.

The two finally released each other, tears slowly fading from their eyes as Milo picked up his bag. Waving his cousin goodbye, he stepped confidently into the sunlight, marching tall and proud as he went down the front stairs. He was ready for the upcoming challenges in the near future, and was ready to accept the love of his parents when he got home.

_Show me the meaning of being lonely.  
>Is this the feeling I need to walk with?<br>Tell me why I can't be there where you are.  
>There's something missing in my heart.<em>

* * *

><p>I tried to go for some more subtle allusions and symbolism in this fic, so if it's not obvious at first that there was a symbolic act or gesture, feel free to ask me. As well, I laced the song's lyrics in parts of the story as well, just to make that connection between song and story. Lastly, if you know your Nintendo games or anime well, you will see references to at least a dozen different games or shows being alluded to. Hopefully you enjoyed my first songfic, and I value whatever input you have for me.<p> 


End file.
